cherrys_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Estelle Fudo
Estelle Elizabeth Fudo 'is the daughter of Atticus and Mo Fudo. She goes on many adventures with her big brother, twin brother and their cousin and many others in the Next Generations of Adventures in the series. Biography Akito and Estelle were born roughly a year after their older brother, and Estelle is seven minutes younger than Akito. Estelle is quite glamarous, feminine, and adventurous, sharing her father's love of adventure like her twin brother. Estelle mostly looks like her mother and has her father's dark hair and blue eyes. Being the only girl sibling in the family, Estelle is rather feminine and motherly, especially to her Teddiursa who she had nicknamed "Teddy", especially when he was an egg and sang lullabies to him and kept him safe, feeling like a very young mother at the age of seven. Estelle is also rather social, and has a pen pal, Jenny Foxworth which led to her and her twin brother discovering they had a long-lost older brother who was kidnapped from the family before she and Akito were born. Estelle develops a crush on Zephyr (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) since she realizes that both of her brothers have girlfriends, so she feels left out. This seems to upset for a while up until ''Happy Hearth's Warming Eve ''where Estelle soon hears from her Aunt Cherry that she will find love very soon and she just has to be patient. Estelle and her family also love visiting Barbie Roberts, looking up to her like a big sister/babysitter since Barbie can do almost everything. Estelle also has a pair of pink shoes which were given to her in ''Estelle and the Nutcracker and they often transport her into other worlds, such as from Barbie and Kelly's stories from this, Vincent Gets Tangled with Rapunzel, Estelle Adventures in Swan Lake, and many more. Eventually, the Fudo family moves away from their hometown Greendale and go into Southdale. There, they become the next-door neighbors of the Clark family and there, Estelle meets her new boyfriend, Lee Clark as it becomes love at first sight. Estelle and Lee are seen spending a lot of time together, though at first, Atticus doesn't like this because it means his little girl is growing up, but soon grows out of this by the time of Akito and Estelle's Summer Wars. Akito also keeps an eye on Lee as though they are friends, but he wants to make sure that Lee doesn't hurt his little sister. Abilities *'''Mermaid Transformation *'Wiccan Magic' *'Brain Blasts' *'Ballet Dance Skills' *'Healing Powers' Trivia *Estelle was very good friends with Kelly Roberts and was devastated to move away from her. While she is girl friends with Megan Clark, she still wanted someone to do girly things with like shopping at the Mall or having slumber parties. She soon finds some girl friends in Estelle Meets the Bratz who become her good girl friends so she can keep in touch with her feminine side. *Estelle is often shown to be a Daddy's Girl, though he is usually annoyed with Atticus's efforts to keep the two at bay as a couple since she's his daughter. *When Estelle was a baby, she used to always call her twin brother "Kito", and still does at moments even after being a baby. *One ability Estelle loves the most is her mermaid transformation since she loves to swim almost as much as she loves dancing. Category:OCs Category:Original Characters Category:Daughters Category:Nieces Category:Cousins Category:Girlfriends Category:Wiccans Category:Mermaids Category:Sisters Category:Twins Category:Granddaughters Category:Students